Crimson Gates: Cyber-X Is Revealed
Chapter 1: Cyber-X "Why can't I get this stupid thing to work!" Avion says in frustration. "What's the problem?" Allie ask. "I'm trying to link wires in this remote to boost the signal it gives to the motorcycle, but it just won't circulate all together." "Well, let me take a look and see if I can figure out." Allie takes the remote from Avions hands. "I see the problem, just hook these two wires together and there you go, let's see if it works now." Allie says while walking far away from the motorcycle. Allie presses the start button, to start up the engine of the motorcycle "See it works!" Allie says in excitement. "Here I thought I was the genius, but now I see that's all you" Avion said while laughing. Avion's phone starts to ring, and he answers the phone. "Hello?" Avion said answering the phone. "We finished building the training room in your house, come give it a look." The man on the phone said. "That's great, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Avion replied smiling hanging up. "Hey, Allie I'm going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow alright." Avion said walking away "Alright, call me if you need me!" Allie said shouting back. Avion got on the motorcycle and drove out of the lab, he picked up his phone and started to call Jacob. "Hey!"Jacob said answering. “Hey, I just got this training room installed into my basement of the house, come over and check it out.” Avion replied. “That’s cool and all but why do you need a training room?” Jacob asked. “It’s a surprise, just come check it out, I’m headed home now.” Avion said while hanging up. Avion went through his contacts again and called Darrion. “What’s up?” Darrion asked answering the phone. “Come over, I want to show you the training room I installed in my basement.” Avion said. “A training room?” Darrion said confused. “Yeah, see you soon!” Avion said while hanging up. Avion opened the control pad and clicked on GPS, he put in the address to his house and clicked on hyper speed, and the motorcycle’s engine grew louder and took off in incredible speed. Avion arrived home and got off the motorcycle, he took out the remote from his arm and clicked return, and the motorcycle shaped into a square and flew into the slot on his arm. Putting the remote back into his arm, Avion started walking into his house. His dog Mufasa jumped on him knocking him over and licking his face. “Love you too boy!” Avion said while laughing and getting back up. “Avion, come downstairs and check this out!” The worker yelled. Avion went downstairs and open the new door to the training room. “Whoa! This is amazing!” Avion said shocked. “Everything you need is here, weights up to 30 ton, fighting dummy’s over here, and these computers control everything in the room, just type in what you want and it should appear in the middle of the room.” The worker explained while giving Avion a tour. “Thank you so much, Here take this!” Avion gave the payment to the worker plus tip. “Thank you sir, have a nice day!” The worker said while walking out the garage door. Ding! Bark..Bark! Avion ran upstairs to open the door. Darrion and Jacob were at the door “Who are you! “ Darrion shouted. “Where is Avion!” Jacob said while tackling Avion on the ground. Avion lifted Jacob off of him and got back up. “Calm down guys, I’m Avion” Avion said. Avion explained to them all that happened, spying on them in the car, the car crash, Allie turning him into a cyborg, and that his superhero name was Cyber-X. “So you was the cyborg that helped us defend the city” Darrion asked. “How do we know that you are actually Avion?” Jacob asked. “Yes I was the cyborg that helped protect the city while y’all were trapped, and Jacob look at my skin part’s, you can still see the human me a little.” Avion answered “You could’ve took his body as your own to finish you’re whole body, if you answer this then I know it’s you, what’s my favorite line to say?” Jacob asked. “I knew I could do it.” Avion said while smiling. “Oh.. still need more proof.” Jacob said. “So let me guess, this is why you installed a training room into your basement?” Darrion guessed. “Yes, and I wanted you guys to train with me.” Avion told them. “Let’s go! Coach is calling me in!” Jacob said in excitement. They all walked down stairs into the training room with Mufasa tailing them. “Yes!” Jacob Yelled. “This is amazing, I’m impressed.” Darrion said. “On this computer you can type whatever attribute you want to train and it will recommend objects you can use to train on, and the object will appear in the middle of the room.” Avion explained. “Move, let me see!” Jacob said pushing them out the way. Jacob Typed in strength into the computer, options popped up and he clicked bench set with 19.5 tons. A bench set with metal weights appeared on it. “Is that really ten tons?” Jacob asked. “I don’t know try it out.” Avion said. Jacob got on the bench set and lifted the bar. “Yup this is definitely 19.5 tons.” Jacob said struggling. Avion’s phone started to ring. “Hello?” Avion said answering. “Avion..Avion..Avion, I don’t like that you used the pod that was my only chance of making a masterpiece of a monster, so I’ve decided to take Allie for a little while, just until she makes another pod, and after she’s done.. well she will die. She wanted me to call you and let you know what’s going on, and I’m a nice person so I went ahead and did her a favour and called you..” The man’s voice got quieter. “Avion, don’t try to save me, don’t get involved in this. I’ll figure a way out I promise.” Allie said. “Tha’s all for now, have a nice day sir!” The man said while hanging up. “NO!” Avion said into the phone. Avion pulled out his remote and pressed the button Start the motorcycle shaped back into its orginal shape and the engine started. “Where are you going?” Darrion asked. Avion got one the motorcycle and opened the control pad, he opened the GPS, and typed in the cordinates to the lab and clicked hyperspeed. The motorcycle’s engine grew louder and took off. “Just hold on Allie!” Avion shouted.